


Writhe

by Aryagraceling



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Tomorrow, he’ll look in the mirror and wonder why he lets her put so many marks on him. Tonight, he can do nothing but surrender to the way her bite makes him writhe





	Writhe

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt, SasuSaku with words spasm, marking, and overstimulation!

Sakura makes Sasuke feel like he’s dying. It’d be a good death, to be sure, better than bleeding out on the battlefield or rotting in a cell somewhere, but in the moment, he doesn’t know which he would prefer. She’s got him restrained–eyes blindfolded, arm and legs bound and spread so he’s completely exposed.

It’s thrilling.

It’s terrifying.

He always thinks during these sessions, usually more than once, of the trust he puts in her. Powerlessness isn’t something he’s been taught to enjoy, but when she begins methodically taking him apart with a tongue made of fire and fingers made of steel, _fear _is the farthest thing from his mind. 

It’s hard to focus on anything past the way she marks up his thighs and swallows him to the hilt.

Grunting, he pulls at the restraints as she lifts her head. She knows what she’s doing to him, _has _to, but she gives no quarter as she lowers her lips to the delicate skin of his other thigh. He wants to see her. He wants to see the face he dreams of on away missions, the flush in her cheeks and the way her eyes dance as she teases him.

He wants _her._

_“_Sakura, please,” he chokes out. 

She says nothing in return, and his eyes roll back under the blindfold as two slick fingers skirt over his prostate. His jaw drops, precome beading from his slit and dripping in an unpleasantly cool pool on his stomach. The sound he makes holds none of the Uchiha dignity he strives to hard to maintain but still she says nothing, only smiles against him as his muscles spasm under her. 

“Ha, Sa-Sak–” The rest of her name cuts off in a whimper as her teeth graze over his leg. Tomorrow, he’ll look in the mirror and wonder why he lets her put so many marks on him. Tonight, he can do nothing but surrender to the way her bite makes him writhe. “Unh~”

“Patience,” she breathes. Warmth washes over tender skin and he can just picture the way she’s smirking at him. She lazily pumps her fingers in and out of him as she rubs soothing patterns on his ass, his legs, the places on his stomach unstained by his arousal. “You wouldn’t want to come too early for me now, would you?”

“I-ah, _fuck,” _he says. His hips buck wildly into her hand when she wraps her fingers around him. “_Can’t.”_

_“_Mhmm.” Soft vibrations travel through him, her lips skimming over the underside of his head as she hums. She’s had him on edge for an eternity now, guiding him up toward a release that’s _just _out of reach before letting him crash down to earth, distraught at the feeling of pleasure ripped from his grasp. 

“You’re so _good _for me, Sasuke,” she croons. “I love seeing you come apart like this.”

“Please,” he says. “Sakura, please, let me come.”

Sakura resumes her steady rhythm of in, over, out with her fingers as she takes him deep down her throat. The wet heat sears through his body, and she doesn’t stop him when he begins to fuck into it the best he can. She slides a hand over the jumping muscles of his stomach, steadying him as she releases the jutsu that’s held his orgasm at bay for much too long.

He feels the second it fades, feels the electricity crackling through his veins and gathering low in the pit of his stomach before releasing in long pulses across Sakura’s tongue and cheek.

“Let me go,” he says hoarsely as the pleasure fades. He wants to hold her, _see _her at least, and he wiggles with impatience as she undoes his bindings. The blindfold is the last to go and as his eyes adjust, he catches her about to wipe her face. His hand shoots out to grab her wrist. “Don’t.”

Her tongue darts out, licking her lips before she asks why.

In response, he reaches up and wipes his thumb through the liquid before pressing it to her mouth. “Clean it like this,” he murmurs.

She does, licking and sucking his fingers clean until he’s satisfied enough to let her retreat to the bathroom for a cloth and glass of water. He watches every movement and commits them to memory, especially the way she peeks around the door to make sure he’s still laying there nicely for her. When she comes back, he thanks her. “What for?” she asks.

“Being mine,” he says softly, slotting his head into the place her neck meets her shoulder. “Doing this for me.”

A laugh rumbles through her chest. “Oh, trust me, pleasure’s all mine,” she says. When Sasuke presses a series of chaste kisses to her pulse, she shivers. “Oh…”

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow,” he says, and this one is a promise he intends to keep. Letting his hand fall to her lap and feeling where she’s nearly soaked through her panties, he says, “I can pay better attention when I’m not on the edge of falling asleep.”

“Fine,” she says. “Can I…well…”

“Wait for me,” he says. “I think it’s only fair.”

Her eyes narrow slightly when he smirks and presses against her core, then fall slack when he pulls away. “Only fair,” she snorts. “It’s only been–” she looks to the clock– “an hour. That’s a whole 24 you’re asking for.”

“Please?”

There’s a long second where neither breathe, each unwilling to break the slight tension, and then she nods. “All right,” she says, leaning forward for a kiss. “Fuck me tomorrow. Better make it good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
